


Mycroft Holmes' most important mission

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe one day he would wake up and discover that it was too late to do what he really wanted to do and not what he should to do.Just a little something for the challenge of the Facebook group Mystrade is our division: a fic with the word "Clock" and a late birthday present.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Mystrade is our Division





	Mycroft Holmes' most important mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandwastesinthevoidofmychest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest/gifts).



> Just a little something for the challenge of the Facebook group Mystrade is our division: a fic with the word "Clock" and a late birthday present.  
> The characters do not belong to me.  
> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistake.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> For sandwastesinthevoidofmychest, I hope you had a great day, just one of many wonderful days that are sure to come.

\- Go Mycroft! We don't have all day! You and Lestrade can drool over each other later!  
Greg stared down at the ground, embarrassed and exasperated, ignoring the curious glances his companions were giving them as they drove in and out of the Yard, while Mycroft was throwing daggers with his eyes at his younger brother, who was waiting impatiently by the car.  
However, his response was interrupted by the sound of his mobile phone.   
With a tired sigh he pulled it out of his jacket pocket, frowning at the origin of the call, and gave a brief look of apology to Greg, who gave him a resigned smile.  
\- It's all right. Work comes first, don't worry.   
The call was cut off, only to ring again a few seconds later.  
\- Mycroft, I need those documents! I didn't come all this way to find you just to watch you flirt with Lestrade!  
Greg gave Sherlock a murderous glance, as he placed a reassuring hand on his partner's arm.  
\- You'd better go. I'll see you another day. After all, we promised to take it slow.  
The DI's attempt at a joke was only one attempt. He came closer to Mycroft, hesitant about whether to kiss him goodbye or not in public, only to walk away later, shaking his hand slightly, on the way to his car.  
\- Call me when you're done, I'll be home. Don't worry, there will be other birthdays.  
Mycroft watched him walk away, cursing mentally.  
They had been together for six months. Six months in which, between their obligations, they had barely had time to be together. They didn't need to want to go slowly, with what little they saw of each other they couldn't go fast if they tried.  
They had been planning this weekend just for them for weeks, coinciding with the DI's birthday, who was surprised when Mycroft mentioned it and asked him what he would like to do to celebrate.  
\- I haven't celebrated it for many years. Not that people usually remember it, so it's just another day.  
And Mycroft had promised to give him a good weekend to celebrate, just the two of them on the coast, walking around, going out to dinner and pampering him like Greg deserved.  
The DI had managed to leave the Yard early, and Mycroft had gone to find him.   
They were about to leave when Sherlock appeared, demanding his brother's help in a case.   
Of course, Sherlock would find a way to find him the day he wanted to be left alone.  
And of course, a diplomat would get into trouble with three embassies from different countries on the same day that he decided to take his first weekend off in two decades.   
Problems that Mycroft was supposed to solve.  
Anthea got out of the car, phone in hand.  
\- Sir, the Prime Minister wishes to speak to you.  
The decision was easy. Her job had always come first. Her family had always come first.  
He remembered Greg's happy smile when Mycroft remembered his birthday, the sparkle in his eyes when they planned their weekend away from it all.  
Yes, there would be other birthdays, other celebrations, other appointments.  
Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe one day he would wake up and discover that it was too late to do what he really wanted to do and not what he should to do.  
Without looking back, he started to walk behind the DI.  
\- Greg, wait!  
The man stopped, with a surprised expression and a warm smile.  
\- Mycroft, what are you doing?  
\- I'm going to spend the weekend with my boyfriend.  
\- Are you sure? It doesn't matter if...  
\- Yes, it does. I can stop the clock, but not time. And I've already spent too much time away from you.  
Greg was paralyzed for a second, when Mycroft hugged him, looking for his lips, before kissing him back with enthusiasm.  
\- Sir, what do I say to the Prime Minister?  
Anthea's voice interrupted them, causing them to separate, while looking into each other's eyes. Greg flashed a big happy smile, and Mycroft decided that making him smile like that every day was his new mission in life, the most important one of all.  
\- Tell him to go to hell.  
\- Mycroft! What about me?  
\- You can accompany him, dear brother.  
Laughing and hugging, the two walked away without looking back.


End file.
